Bathroom Endeavours
by K3IR
Summary: After a little 'joke' between Mal and Jeremy gets ugly and stinky. Mal and Natara have a 'moment' in the men's bathroom -wink wink, nudge nudge- Rated T Maltara Fluff.


**I don't know where this came from, but it's here, so, yay! I know I still need to update the other one, but at the moment, I really don't want to, so this one came to mind.  
I hope you enjoy this.  
Please note: this is a one-shot… ONE, SHOT.**

* * *

xXx

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

Gun drawn, you sneak into the abandoned warehouse, the smell of rust and salty water burns your nose. You can hear through your earpiece that Blaise, Jeremy and Mal are all in positions, you can hear Mal's voice whisper 'on my mark', he counts down from three, than you hear the door he's kicked off its hinges, clatter to the ground, you sneak in through your door, being met with a more powerful aroma of rust, you clear your part of the warehouse.

You walk around the corner, trying to find your way into the main room of the building, when you can hear Mal and Jeremy arguing about something, when you finally walk around the right corner, you see Blaise rolling her eyes and leaning against the far wall with her arms crossed, she nods at you, and you walk over to stand there with her.

"Kai called saying that there was a back passage in here somewhere that leads to the cocaine and meth, these two idiots started arguing on where they should start looking, I thought you should see the idiocy before one of us breaks it up…" she explains to you.

You notice that there are some hinges in the middle of the wall, hidden behind some boxes, you look at Blaise and nod at the wall, she notices what you're looking at, and helps you move the boxes. The boys are too busy arguing for them to realise the two of you pushing open the wall.

"Ahem… Boys?" you clear your throat, getting their attention.

"What!?" they yell simultaneously.

Blaise sucks in her top lip to stop from laughing and just points in the direction of the secret door, "found it."

Both men go a light shade of red and straighten their suits, Jeremy moves through the door first, followed by Blaise, you go to follow Blaise, when you feel yourself getting pulled to a stop. You look down at your upper arm to see Mal's hand there.

"Nice of you to join us, a head's up would've been appreciated." He smiles sarcastically at you.

"What? And miss the show of masculinity? I didn't want to ruin the little love spat you and Jeremy had going there…" you retort, squinting your eyes slightly at him.

He lets your arm go and rolls his eyes, following you in through the door.

xXx

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You walk through the precinct smiling to yourself, as Natara has a irritable expression on her face and behind you Blaise is trying not to laugh, she's walking next to Jeremy, who reeks of ocean and sewage water.

You smile as you remember the events that played out twenty minutes before hand. When you and Natara entered through the door, followed the passageway and found Blaise and Jeremy standing in another doorway, that opened up to a sewage tunnel that led out to the ocean, not being able to help yourself, you walked up to Jeremy and just pushed him, he only fell about three feet into shin height sewage, when he tried to get back up, he lost his footing and fell back on his ass, as soon as he looked back up at you and Blaise, the both of you lost it, Blaise had to turn around and lean on the wall to support herself so she didn't double over laughing, you had to quickly contain your laughter as Natara walked up behind you and put her hands on your waist, getting up on the tip of her toes to whisper in your ear that if you didn't help him out, she'd push you in, then make the two of you ride back to work in your car. You gulped, and helped Jeremy out of the water.

All the officers in the precinct turned up their noses and were now laughing at Jeremy, pushing each other out of the way to get the furthest away from him, he ignored all the snide remarks, grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, and stalked off to the showers. Blaise comes up to stand next to you, giving you a pat on the back and a high five, before following Jeremy into the locker room.

You head off in the direction of the men's room, you realise that Natara is behind you, you walk through the men's room door, not even having to wait thirty seconds before Natara busts in, locking the door and walking further in, checking the stalls to see if anyone is in here. Once satisfied that no one will overhear the two of you, she walks right up to you, arms crossed and a no-nonsense look on her face.

"That was uncalled for and childish." She tells you, getting straight to the point.

"It was entertaining." You reply, placing your hands on her hips, working the 'distracting' angle to get out of this.

"Why'd you do it?" she asks, ignoring your hands, which have made their way to the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"I dunno…" you trail off, making sure that she notices you staring at her lips.

"Mal." She says firmly, your right hand moves up to her neck, pushing back her hair, and then trailing back down to link with your left hand.

"What?" you smile down at her, mischievously.

"That isn't going to work this time." She informs you, catching on to what you're doing.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You sure?" you ask, head dipping to her neck, your lips brushing her jaw line on the way there.

"Ye-" her voice cracks a bit; she clears her throat and gains composure, "yes."

"It doesn't sound like it…" you tell her, nipping at a bit of the skin behind her ear.

She lets out a sigh before groaning in frustration, "forget it, you're impossible." She turns to leave when you tighten your arms around her waist, locking her closer to you.

"Mal…" she warns.

"Nat…" you trail off again, smiling down at her frustrated look.

You lean your head down again, this time, catching her lips instead of teasing her and kissing her neck. You can feel her trying not to respond to the kiss, you know she can't resist for long, she never can. You end up right – as usual – she responds to the kiss, finally untangling her arms from her chest and moving them up to drape around your neck. Just as you start nipping her bottom lip with your teeth, the door handle starts to jiggle, you can hear a frustrated Anders on the other side. Natara looks at you then runs to the nearest stall; you straighten your suite then casually walk up to unlock the door, opening it wide.

"I didn't know this thing had a lock on it, huh, must've done that when I walked in, sorry…" you smile confidently at Anders, who just scowls at you.

"Out of my way Fallon." He demands, as he pushes past you and over to one of the urinals.

You saunter back over to the sink, washing your hands for no good reason. When Anders finally finishes and leaves, you walk back over to the door, locking it again. Natara opens the stall door and peers out, smiling.

"That's a mood killer." She comments, walking over to you.

"Just a bit, yeah." You reply. Smiling.


End file.
